It is known to measure and to record the flight path of missiles or airplanes with optical tracking devices. In connection with the training of personnel for the operation and deployment of ground to air, ground to ground and air to ground rockets it is particularly helpful to provide an optically-visible trace of the flight path of the missile, at least in its initial stage.
Aircraft pilots can be better trained for evasive actions when they are able to early and safely observe and recognize the initial path of training rockets.